Field of the Invention and Description of Related Art
The present invention relates to a medical filing apparatus and a filing method which are capable of registering images from a plurality of image signal generators in a single examination.
In recent years, endoscopes which allow observation of objects such as the organs in the coelom by inserting the insertion portions thereof into the coelom or the like have been widely used. Electronic endoscopes (or electronic scopes) in which a solid state image sensor such as a CCD or the like is incorporated into the end portion of the insertion portion or external TV camera-equipped scopes in which the ocular portion of an optical endoscope is equipped with a TV camera containing a solid state image sensor have also been used.
The above-described electronic scopes or external TV camera-equipped scopes (represented by the electronic scope) have a disadvantage in that images can be easily recorded and regenerated and thus easily reexamined in detail after diagnoses.
In the electronic scopes, image filing apparatuses are used for storing scope images picked up by the electronic scopes.
As shown in FIG. 1, an image filing apparatus 701 of prior art comprises an image input device 703, which is connected to an electronic scope 702, and an image filing apparatus 704, which are directly connected to each other.
The electronic scope 702 has a long thin insertion portion 705 which can be inserted into an organ 706 or the like. The image signal imaged by the electronic scope 702 is input to the image input device 703 for signal processing. There the signal is converted into an image signal such as an RGB video signal or the like, and is then input to a color monitor for color display, as well as being input to the image filing apparatus 704, for example, in which an image frozen by a release operation is recorded in the image filing apparatus 704. To the electronic scope 702 is supplied illumination light from a light source 709.
FIG. 2 shows the configuration of the above-mentioned image input device 703.
The image signal imaged by the electronic scope 702 is input to an image processing section 711 which outputs a drive signal for driving CCD 712 in the electronic scope 702. The image signal read from the CCD 712 by the application of the drive signal thereto is converted into an RGB video signal and is then output to an image memory 713. The image processing section 711 also serves to control the level of the image signal, i.e., the balance between R and B signals for a G signal. The patient data and the error massage sent from a control section 714 are superimposed on the RGB video signal and displayed.
The above-described image memory 713 outputs an image without any change in which the RGB video signal input from the image processing section 711 written in correspondence with the control signal sent from the control section 714, and the writing is temporarily stopped for outputting the signal of a static image to an image signal switching device 715 and to the external image filing apparatus 704. The image signal switching device 715 functions to switch the signal sent from the image memory 713 and the RGB video signal sent from the external image filing apparatus 704 by using the control signal from the control section 714 and output one of these signals to the color monitor 707.
To the above-described control section 714 are input signals form a data input section 716 and a communication interface section 717 so that the control section 714 controls each of the sections in the image input device 703 on the basis of the signals.
In the above-mentioned data input section 716 are input data such as names of patients, the dates of birth of patients and the like, which are superimposed on the RGB signal, and controls such as image release, image retrieval and the like when the user operates the keyboard.
In addition, the communication interface section 717 is, for example, an interface section which employs serial transfer of the RS-232C specification for data input from and output to the external image filing apparatus 704 on the basis of the control from the control section 714.
FIG. 3 shows the configuration of the bulk image filing apparatus 704.
The RGB signal output from the image memory 713 of the image input device 703 is input to a color monitor 722 through a video signal switcher 721, as well as being input to a still picture recording optical disk recorder 723.
The video signal switcher 721 is also connected to the still picture recording disc device 723 (referred to as "still picture recorder" or "optical disk recorder" hereinafter) so as to switch the RGB signals from the image input device 703 and the still picture recorder 723 and to output one of the signals to the color monitor 722.
The image filing apparatus 704 also contains CPU 725 for various controls using a working or program memory 726. The CPU 725 is connected through bus lines to a first communication interface section 727, an interface 728 connected to the switch 721, a second communication interface section 729 connected to the still picture recorder 723 and a hard disk controller 732 connected to a database hard disk 731.
FIG. 4 shows a typical example of the use of the apparatus 701.
The image input device 703 and the image filing apparatus 704 are in ID input mode in the initial state, and the image input device 703 is put into examination mode when the user operates the data input section 716 for inputting the ID of a patient. The ID input is transmitted to the communication interface 727 in the image filing apparatus 704 through the communication interface section 717 in the image input device 703 and a communication line. When the ID signal sent is input to the CPU 725 in which it is distinguished that the signal is an ID input, the image filing apparatus 704 is transferred to examination mode.
Then, when the user performs a release operation, the image input device is brought into release mode, in which all writing in the image memory 713 is inhibited and the image memory 713 assumes a still picture state. At the same time, a release signal is transmitted to the image filing apparatus 704 over the communication line so as to set the release mode, in which a still picture is recorded in the still picture recorder 723 after the release operation. If the recording is carried out normally, the image filing apparatus 704 sends an OK signal of release to the image input device 703 over the communication line and is again put into the examination mode.
When the user then performs a search operation, the image input device 703 is put into (image) search mode, as well as sending a search start signal to the image filing apparatus 704 which is put into search mode when a search is possible. When the apparatus 704 is put into search mode, an OK signal for searching is returned to the image input device 703, and the image signal switch 715 is switched so that the image from the image filing apparatus can be displayed. For example, when an input operation for searching for the next image is performed, a search signal for the next image is sent. When the next image is searched for, an OK signal for searching is returned to the image input device 703, and the image is displayed on the color monitor 707.
In this way, when the search for desired images is completed, the input for examination end causes the image input device 703 to return to the ID input mode, and the signal for examination end to be sent to the image filing apparatus 704 over the communication line. The image filing apparatus 704 registers release examination information for the ID in the database of the hard disk 731 through the hard disk controller 732 and returns to the ID input mode in the initial state.
In the above-mentioned prior art, since one image filing apparatus 704 is used for each image input device 703, for example, scope images imaged by different electronic scopes must be recorded in different image filing apparatuses. When it is desired to examine the changes over time in symptoms and treatment, therefore, there is a disadvantage in that it is necessary to use a plurality of image filing apparatuses in order to conduct an examination.
There is thus a demand for an image filing apparatus (or system) which is capable of collectively controlling scope images respectively generated by a plurality of image input devices by using a single filing apparatus when the image input devices are simultaneously operated.
The time required for recording analogue video signals in an image recorder using an optical disk or the like is essentially about 0.5 second. When the frequency of release during endoscopy is considered, it is therefore sufficient to provide a switch for selecting one of a plurality of input signals if the signals from a plurality of input sources are recorded in a single recorder.
This configuration, however, has the following problems:
Although it is convenient to handle the images in the unit of a single examination during observation (regeneration) at a meeting for diagnosing a disease by doctors or during explanation of the conditions of a disease to the patient after the examination, the images for a single examination are not continuously recorded on a track in the above-described apparatus which employs a switch because the apparatus allows a plurality of examination images to be recorded at random on the optical disk. In addition, since the final number of records is not known while recording the images in the course of the examination, the control of the search becomes complicated. There is also a problem in that a management program for the database and the operation thereof become complicated.
On the other hand, in the prior art disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 138892/1988, a common image recorder is connected to a plurality of image input devices so that no latency time occurs during recording. Each of the image input devices therefore has a frame memory so that an image is temporarily stored in the frame memory while the another image is being recorded.
Although this prior art is capable of coping with a plurality of image input devices, the problems of the configuration using a switch are not resolved thereby. In other words, this prior art is not capable of controlling in the unit of a single examination because the images from a plurality of image input devices are recorded at random on a single image recorder.
In addition, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 69047/1984 discloses a system for recording and searching endoscopic images in which a plurality of endoscopic systems are connected to a toll center over communication lines but does not describe the control in detail.